


My love

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom receives Matt's note</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

''Matt?'' Dominic walked into his mate's flat and closed the door after him. He frowned when he didn't hear anything. Matthew never left his house. He walked slowly farther and a shiver ran down his spine  
  
He walked into the living room, frowned when he saw a envelope. He frowned even more when he saw his name on it. He grabbed it from the table, sat down on the white couch and opened it. He took a piece of paper out of it and began to read what Matthew wrote on it.

 

  
_~*~*~*~_

  
_~~Hello my dear, sweet, lovely Dominic,~~  
  
I think I should just call you my mate, because that's what we are right? We're just mates.  
  
Hello Dominic, my best mate,  
  
Everyone leaves a note when they're leaving, don't they? I guess that's why I'm writing this now, this is my note for you.  
  
I'm sorry, Dom, I know you've tried to stop me so many times but I just can't do this anymore. Everything hurts.  
  
The pain I feel every time is in my chest, and in my belly. I'm jealous. I didn't want to admit it, because I thought it was weird. Wrong. Gross. I couldn't be in love with _ _my mate._   
  
_But I see now how stupid that was, and I should've told you about it. I'm in love with you and my life doesn't mean anything without you. Sadly I'm too late and are you married now._   
  
_That's mainly the reason why I write this note. I gave up on my life because of her, Dominic. I don't want to hurt you, but it's true. I can't see it anymore. Every time I feel so much hate for her._   
  
_I want you to be mine, Dominic. Mine and only mine. I want to be the rest of my life with you, I want to sing you to sleep, I want to cuddle with you on the couch and watch films. I want to kiss your beautiful, full lips, I want to feel your body against mine when we make love, I want to hear you moan my name. I want to cuddle with you again after, tell you how beautiful you are and how much you mean to me. I want to kiss you until I fall asleep, and do everything again the next day._   
  
_Sadly I'm not good enough for that. I'm not good enough for anything._   
  
_My body is ugly, my soul is ugly, my everything is ugly. Of course no one wants me and especially you._   
  
_So this is it Dom._   
  
_This is the end of Matt Bellamy._   
  
_The end of my note and my life._   
  
_I love you Dominic..._

 

_~*~*~*~_

  
His eyes began to water and he stood up. ''This isn't funny, Matthew.'' He said shakily and looked around him. ''Come here.''  
  
He waited for five minutes but Matthew didn't show up. He took a few shaky breaths and walked slowly to Matthew's bedroom, preparing himself for what he was going to see.  
  
He gasped, placed his hands over his mouth and started crying. Matthew hung in the middle of his room with a rope around his neck, eyes closed. Dom walked slowly further and touched Matthew's arm. He was ice cold.  
  
Dom collapsed on the ground and curled up. He laid there for hours and stared at the dead body of his best friend, who he secretly always had loved.


End file.
